Brincadeira de Erros e vingança
by hana-chann
Summary: Si vc tive se os seus sentimentos esmagados como si não fosse nada como vc si sentiria, e assim que Sakura si sente ate conhecer uma pessoa que li ajudaria a descobrir que depois de uma grande decepção pode si vir sentimentos novos e inexplicáveis.
1. Chapter 1

Brincadeira de Erros e vingança

Ela corria pela floresta o céu si encontrava cinza com nuvens pesadas, ia chover muito mais não importava para ela o mundo poderia si acabar naquele momento sua vida não tinha mais sentidos 'ele' não ia ser dela isso era um pensamento antigo que ela tinha a certeza que iria mudar, quando ela si torna se mais forte mais habilidosa mais nada serviu agora estava tudo perdido.

Sakura: Sasuke....

Certa era a Ino que mesmo sabendo que a amiga gostava do mesmo garoto que ela não deixo de ser amiga dela, que besteira a garota de cabelos rosa fez avia acabado com a amizade a única verdadeira que teve na vida por um garoto que nem dava bola pra ela. Depois de um tempo as duas ainda lutavam pelo amor do Uchiha mais nada dava certo quando Sasuke foi pra o lado do Orotimaru traindo a sua vila só pra conseguir mais poder e realizar uma vingança, tudo bem que Itachi merecia a morte por seus crimes mais ficar obcecado por uma vingança avia cegado o Uchiha mais novo, nem Naruto que tinha os maiores motivos pra matar todos da vila fez o que Sasuke fez trair a vila ficar do lado do inimigo e pior entra em uma das organização criminosa mais procurada a Akatsuki, e a cegueira de Sasuke si chamava vingança e a dela era obceção as vezes perdendo o próprio valor só pra dar uma satisfação a o amado e ela era chutada e pisada como nada, amada ela foi só foi cega pra os seus admiradores,ao saber que Sasuke ia si casar com Karen .Sakura fico descolada avia feito tanto por de um tempo pensando ela lembro de seus admiradores pena que a haruno jogo a chance de si amarar em alguém , muito rápido quando foi falar com o loiro Uzumaki sobre um chance tarde demais ela viu a flor e herdeira do clã Hyuuga aos beijos com o portador do demônio raposa, Sakura avia perdido tanto tempo que Hinata tímida do jeito que era crio coragem de falar com Naruto sobre seus sentimentos pois si fosse por ele mesmo ia demorar (escritora:e como ia)pra perceber( escritora:o menino tapado)agora já era. bem ela talvez não era a única a sofrer no momento e a Yamanaka que era loka por Sasuke, mais um erro de Sakura,Ino avia ido em missão pra Suna a 6 meses e ate aquele momento não tinha voltado provavelmente ela tinha arranjado uma namorado por La.

Sakura: "só fiz merda, perdi o meu tempo pelo Sasuke e nada eu recebe mais que droga, nem um agradecimento dele eu recebi porque foi tão boba(escritora:boba e pouco querida o seu ato e chamado de... leitores : cala a boca!!. Escritora: ¬¬) "

Os pingos de chuva começaram a cair mais e mais forte ar roupas secar estavam molhadas e pele quente agora estava perdendo temperatura a chuva a deixava sem consciência ela paro de correr e começo a andar pela floresta perdida no nada só olhando pra frente, era como si o seu corpo não tivesse mais alma era como si ela fosse uma boneca sem vida. Mais chuva e ela continuou e continuou sabia que entrava em um parte desconhecia da floresta mais ela não paro a vista estava embasadas tanto pelas gostas de chuva mais também pelas lagrimas que ela derramava o corpo estava ficando mole ate de mais ate que ela cai só sentiu a terra molhada li tocar o rosto nada de som nada de vida ela queria morre mais isso não ia acontecer do nada mais ela perdeu os sentido e o corpo desmaio.

Estava dormindo passo a mão no chão que deveria estar molhado não seco e macio ela levanto em um pulo nem estava mais na floresta estava em um quarto, si encontrava deitada em uma cama de casal com lenços brancos, suas roupas...

Sakura:cadê as minhas roupas?

Ela olho pra os lados e não acho ela estava vestindo uma camisa acinzentada com alguns botões abertos mais não deixava os seios a mostra , ela levanto da cama e viu que o quarto só tinha a cama e uma poltrona tinha uma janela enorme que no momento estava fechado com cortinas vermelhas.

Ela ando pelo quarto e sentiu um pouco de frio quando os pés descalço entraram em contato com o chão frio , fui na direção da porta e a abriu sem dificuldade e viu que a depois da porta avia um corredor longo com varias enquanto andava pelo corredor a procura de uma saída ia tentando abrir as portas mais por algum motivo esta todas trancadas

Ate que começo a escutar um som que parecia uma musica tocada por um violino,ela começo a seguir será que a pessoa que a levo pra aquela casa era um inimigo ou amigo andando pelo chão que ela olho por um breve momento e soube que era de mármore estava gelado mais ela continuo a andar e seguindo a musica ate que chego em uma porta que poderia ser a penúltima do corredor encosto a cabeça na porta e escuto que a musica vinha de La.

Abriu a porta de vagar pra não fazer um ruído que seja e só viu uma pessoa tocando o instrumento só que Sakura nem pode saber quem era por que a pessoa esta de costas pra ela ate que do nada a pessoa paro de tocar e si virou pra Sakura......


	2. Chapter 2

Bem Naruto não mim pertence e si pertence o Sasuke já teria morrido

Bem mim perdoem pela demora de postar mais e que eu to ajudando no trabalho da mina mãe e estudando affe e muita coisa espero que goste deste capitulo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abriu a porta de vagar pra não fazer um ruído que seja e só viu uma pessoa tocando o instrumento só que Sakura nem pode saber quem era por que a pessoa esta de costas pra ela ate que do nada a pessoa paro de tocar e si virou pra Sakura......

Ela fico paralisada mais como e que aquela pessoa poderia estar viva, cabelos vermelhos olhos acastanhados e pele começo Sakura perdeu ate a voz como e que estava vivo.

Sakura:mas eu vi vc morrer vi o sangue...

A voz estava falha os olhos arregalados, pois ela estava vendo Sasori na sua frente será que ela estava delirando ou coisa do tipo.o ruivo que estava a olha La com um sorriso angelical não poderia ser Sasori.

Sasori: que bom que vc esta bem...

Rapidamente Sakura saiu do transe e olho pra o rapaz ruivo no momento aquele sorriso era muito amável mais Sakura si lembro, que Sasori não tinha nada de angelical logo ela si pois e posição de ataque não demoro muito em um segundo a garota já estava na frente do rapaz pronta pra li dar um murro.

Mais paro não por que quis mais, o seu corpo nem si mexer estava parada ela olho ele e o ruivo estava sorrido novamente e logo de um risada.

Sasori: muito lenta,isso tudo e emoção por ter mim visto que nem esta si mexendo mais.

Sakura:seu...

Sasori: olha como fala comigo, isso e jeito de tratar o seu anfitrião eu poderia ter li deixado La na floresta mais pra que perde tempo si vc estava La Sakura.

Apesar dela nem poder si mover ela podia falar isso era ótimo iria xingalo ate ele si irritar e deixar sair .

Sakura:seria melhor ter mim deixado La seu miserável, quando eu poder mim mexer novamente eu vou ti bater tanto que vc vai ter medo de voltar a vida.

Ele deu mais um risada e logo depois a olho novamente.

Sasori: e mesmo, saiba que depois da nossa batalha eu tenho mais alguns truques, bem não deve ter percebido mais por que acha que não esta si movendo.

Sakura:Técnicado mestre dos marionetes.

Sasori: continua inteligente, mais eu tenho um certo interesse por vc Sakura.

Ele móvel um dedo que fez a garota baixar os braços e ficar impe ele passo a mão pelo rosto dela.

Sasori: ate hoje a minha vontade e de ter vc na minha coleção.

Ela arregalo os olhos não seria nada bom ser transformada em um marionete, ela si alto praguejo sabia que a vida estava uma porcaria já tinha feito tanto e o cara que ela amava ia si casar com outra e agora estava presa por um maluco que transforma quase tudo em brinquedos cheios de armas letais.

Sakura_:``bem não tem como piorar já ta tudo ruim mesmo`_

Por que ela foi pensar ela fechou os olhos mais sentiu a mão fria de Sasori li percorre e pescoço e de seu pelo pescoço ate o colo, ela abril os olhos e viu ele com os olhos leve mentes fechado e observando a pele dela a mão dele passo pela camisa que estava um pouco aberta e foi descendo e abrindo alguns botões, Sakura viu que as linhas di chakra que a prendiam começaram a sumir e como si ele estive se perdendo o controle, ela espero ate que os fios sumissem e deu um tapa no lado esquerdo do rosto do ruivo.

Sasori nem sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo era como si eu corpo não fizesse o que o celebro manda se, mais depois que avia lutado contra ela ficou daquele jeito usou tudo e foi obrigado a ter que voltar a ser humano si odiava por isso, ele era o shinobi perfeito e teve que voltar a ser um simples homem o problema e que tinha vontade de transforma Sakura em uma marionete,mais o seu corpo nem fazia o que ele queria. Agora estava com o lado esquerdo do rosto dolorida e estava quente, era uma coisa que ele não sentia a muitos anos era estranho avia passado tanto tempo como marionete que mal sabia como era ter um pele normal.

Sakura tento si afastar colocando as mãos juntas na frente do corpo pra não deixar nada amostra, e paro e viu o Sasori leva uma das mão a onde levo o tapa e sentiu um leve pontada de dor.

Sasori: isso dói

Sakura_:`` pêra La mais si ele fosse um marionete nem sentiria a dor e o rosto dele ta vermelho, ele e um humano agora...´´_

Dor e uma coisa que ele nem si lembrava mais, ele viu que ela tentava si afastar e tentar sair pela porta mais ele uso os fios de chakra pra fechar a porta. A garota entrou em pânico e tento abrir a porta puxando a fechadura com força mais logo sentiu a voz de Sasori no seu ouvido.

Sasori: acha que sairia ser levar uma punição.

Só rapaz deu um golpe no pescoço dela fazendo desmaiar e quase cair no chão ele a seguro antes de cair, mais uma vez o seu corpo estava si mexendo sozinho.

Sasori_:``droga mais uma vez, mas agora que ela esta desacordada eu posso transforma La em um marionete`´_

Continua

Deixe reviws por favor quero saber si a galera esta gostando.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu: ola meus queridos leitores*sorrindo*

Moscas:bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Eu:*capota* to sozinha buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bem volto a repetir

Bem Naruto não mim pertence não faria tanto sucesso

Só rapaz deu um golpe no pescoço dela fazendo desmaiar e quase cair no chão ele a seguro antes de cair, mais uma vez o seu corpo estava si mexendo sozinho.

Sasori_:``droga mais uma vez, mas agora que ela esta desacordada eu posso transforma La em um marionete ´´_

Sakura acordo e estava como pescoço doendo, fechou os olhos pra si lembra do que aconteceu e si lembro de que avia visto Sasori vivo.

Sakura_:`` acho que eu estava sonhando ´´_

Ela tento passar as mãos no rosto mais não conseguiu, ela virou o rosto e viu que tal ato nem poderia ser feito estava com as mãos presas por correntes e pelo jeito era das fortes tentou puxa lãs mais não consegui concentrou chakra mais nem deu jeito também.

Sasori: vc e bem teimosa sabia

Ela viro o rosto rapidamente e viu ele sorrido com uma badeja.

Sakura: e vc mais parece um fantasma.

Ele deu um sorriso e coloco a bandeja em uma mesa que fica perto de onde Sakura estava ela estava em uma cama que mais pare si uma maca de hospital, ela olho e viu que na badeja tinha vários instrumentos usados em salas de cirurgia. Ela entro e pânico iria virar uma boneca nas mãos daquele doido varrido tentou de todo o modo sair mais só si machucava mais aquelas correntes tinha alguma coisa de ruim nelas, toda vez que tentava concentrar chakra simples mente ele sumia como si o metal das correntes o suga se.

Sasori: sabe depois que entrei na Akatsuki aprendi muitas coisas e também que a certos tipos de armas ninjas que possui um metal que engole chakra, não acha interessante, pois eu usei este tipo de metal nas corretes.

Ele si virou pra ela que estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva e como deboche ele sorriu docemente, e começou a organizar os instrumentos.

Sakura: ``merda pq comigo quando eu falei que queria morrer não era deste jeito,droga droga o que eu faço nem Posso mim mexer.´´

Ela começo a si mexer muito pra tentar sair dali mais só conseguia fazer com que os pulsos e os tornozelos ficassem machucados ate que um dos pulsos começo a sangrar.

Sasori: pare de si mexer, como si isto terminasse com sua agonia.

Sakura viu que nem ia dar jeito si estive se presa penso com sigo um pouco tempo e ai veio a luz ela não tinha aquela testa por crueldade de destino, percebeu que a cama era um maca pq quando ela mexia ela si movia um pouco ela pois o corpo do lado esquerdo e com força o pois todo e peso no lado direito fazendo a maca cair no chão com e queda ela consegui libertar um perna.

Sasori estava de costa quando escuto o barulho e viu que a sua futura marionete fez a maca cair no chão, ele pego uma seringa que contém um veneno que paralisa e foi na direção da maca que estava caída.

Ela escuto os passos era passos leves prendeu a respiração e fecho os olhos tinha que fingir que tinha desmaiado.

Sasori si aproximou e viu que ela estava quieta ate demais.

Sasori: eu sei que estava fingindo.

Em um ato de desespero a garota com a perna livre tentou da uma rasteira no ruivo que si livro do golpe em um pulo e lançou a seringa como si fosse uma kunai na direção do pescoço da garota, Sakura já tinha aberto os olhos e desvio da seringa deixando por um centímetro de distância da pele de seu pescoço.

Sasori: vc e bem esperta e tão esperta que mim irrita.

Sakura tento sair das correntes mais não conseguiu pra farias, e Sasori ando ate ela que ainda estava presa e coloco as mãos no pescoço dela e começo a aperta bem isso não era nada bom agora sem ar como e que Sakura iria sair dali olho rapidamente pra o pulso que sangrava e viu e a corrente estava escorregadia por conta do sangue, ela começo a puxar e a mão começo a passar pelas correntes mais o ar já tava faltando tinha que ser rápida.

Sasori estava descontrolado agora era matar ela estava o deixando irritado e isso era ruim e muito, ele aperto mais a garganta dela pra mata La ate que sentiu um golpe no peito que o fez bater na parede que a contato com a parede fez o ruivo cuspir sangue quando olho pra garota ela tinha uma das mãos livres e o puxo sangrando, bem agora estava realmente irritado.

Sakura com esforço quebrou a outro corrente que segurava a sua mão ate que viu Sasori si levanta e viu que nos olhos dele existia um brilho que ela pode identificar como assassino, ela tentou fugir mais uma das pernas ainda continuava presa ela tentou quebra La mais na obteve sucesso então começo a engatinhar ate que sentiu como si tivesse sido are mesada contra a parede que por ironia tinha uma estante que contém vários fracos que provavelmente eram frascos de venenos, ele avia usados aquele fios de chakra que si enroscaram no corpo da garota e a jogo na parede com muita força fazendo com que alguns dos vidros caíssem no chão um dos vidros caiu na cabeça de Sakura e si quebro o vidro fez cortes em poucas partes do rosto dela e liquido era esverdeado e molho o rosto e os cabelos dela.

Ele começo a andar na direção dela e viu que no chão tinha uma faca que ele usava pra corta a pele das pessoas antes dês as transformar em marionetes a pego e foi mais rápido a ate ela tento enfia a faca no coração da donas das madeixas rosadas mais fanho caio na frente dela que estava fraca ele cuspiu mais sangue não estava conseguindo muita coisa com aquele corpo de humano ficava debilitado muita fácil nem si mexer estava conseguindo ate que viu a garota passar a mão no cabelo encharcado de liquido estranho e levou a mão ate o rostos do ruivo e o cheiro era muito forte já estava nauseado só de sentir ate que a mão pequena e machucada tampasse a boca e o nariz de Sasori, ela queria matalo envenenado ela era esperta de um jeito que o irritava.

Ele sentiu o corpo ficar mole preste a cair ate que em um movimento pra não cair, pois a mão no chão que tinha cacos de vidros e aquele estranho líquido verde e sentiu em um ato de vingança ele fez o mesmo que ela com a mão molhada e pois sobre a boca e nariz dela era quem morre se primeiro era o mais fraco.

O rapaz sentiu por um momento o nariz pequeno e afinado e a boca miúda apele era macia estava ficando loco era isso ou estava ficando mais humano era ridículo pensar em uma idéia tosca como esta estas coisas de humanos são pra fracos, mais era uma coisa que ele nem estava conseguindo evitar ela não era perfeita mais o estava deixando sem controle os olhos começaram a falhar ate que a vista ficou embasada caiu de lado e viu aquela madeixa rosadas que era bem exóticas virarem um imagem borada.

Sakura também nem estava si agüentando quando acorda se mataria ele di pancada,mais ela fico tonta e encosto a cabeça na parede e começo a fexa os olhos estava com sono.

Continua

Bem terceiro capitulo feito em tempo recorde 2 dias *.*

Bem deixe reviews faça uma menina feliz fale sobre a fic por favor....

*carinha de cachorro abandonado*


	4. Chapter 4

Eu:Olaaaaaaaaaaaa

Grilos:cri cri cri

Eu: droga ainda estou mim sentindo so bem gostaria de agradecer as o reweis de minha querida sensei patrícia sim por conta dela eu escrevo a cada semana um capitulo a mais desta coisa que chamo de historia ^^ Bem por ironia minha e copiadagem eu vou mafiar ou simplesmente pegar emprestado um personagem de que gosto muito eu tentaria pegar o Gaara so que os biscoitos acabaram e so tem maça aqui então ola Ryuuku ^^

Ryuuku: ¬¬ hum

Eu: ò.ó não mim faça hum , bem eu vou escrever eu darei um jeito neste shinigami maldito.

Ahhh sim antes de tudo leiam a historia de minha da minha sensei-patricia que si chama desabafa e muito legal eu a garanto e sem ekio ^^

-------------------------------------------------xxxxXXXxxxxx----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura também nem estava si agüentando quando acorda se mataria ele di pancada,mais ela fico tonta e encosto a cabeça na parede e começo a fecha os olhos estava com sono.

Sasori abriu os olhos e ainda estava meio zonzo ele passo uma rápida olhada pra o lado e La estava àquela menina de cabelos rosa adormecida quase do lado dele, era ela tão normal mais aqueles olhos verdes e cabelos rosa alem da personalidade explosiva que ela tinha era tão diferentes na opinião do rapaz que o deixava intrigado, tentou levantas mais não consegui muita coisa ele pára de si mexer e não demoro muita ate que a garota começa se a si mexer também.

Sakura sentiu a cabeça doer quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com um rosto angelical a obsedando, ela sentiu o rosto arde de raiva será que seria tão difícil acabar com aquele maldito ruivo com cara de menino bondoso que de bondoso não tinha nada.

Sakura: será que e tão difícil acabar com vc seu...

Sasori: bom dia pra vc também querida, e bem acho que sim sou meio difícil de ser morto e digo o mesmo pra vc.

A garota tentou si levantar mais não consegui pois, ainda estava com uma das penas presas com uma e ainda esta zonza e caiu no chão novamente.

Sasori: vc não vai conseguir muita coisa garota.

Sakura: serio senhor gênio mim diz uma coisa legal.

Sasori: bem este veneno que caiu em vc e vc mim fez inalar não e um veneno letal mais ele tem uma coisa que nos deixa sem muitas opções de fuga.

Sakura: e qual e?

Ela estava com raiva dele mas por mais que odiasse estava ali por culpa dele e precisava si manter calma pra não fazer nada de errado.

Sakura_:`` calma Sakura não deve fazer nada de precipitado bem si acalme ´´_

_Sakura Inner: ``eu vou acabar com este Pinóquio de uma figa .´´_

Bem a garota tentava manter si calma.

Sasori:bem este veneno faz com que metade da circulação de chakra seja interrompida por um tempo cerca de 2 dias, bem vc não poderá fazer muita coisa como eu também.

Sakura: pode ter certeza eu vou bater em vc quando eu mim recuperar.

Sasori: esta bem, mais si vc quiser sair daqui vai ter que ter uma pequena ajuda minha.

Sakura: e bem difícil de confiar em vc sabia.

Sasori: hum

Sasori_: `` ela ta sabendo, mim tirar do serio ´´_

Eles dois ficaram si olhando alguns minutos, um queria matar o outro mais sabiam que não ia dar pra sair daquele jeito.

Sasori: bem si nos dois queremos sair daqui temos que confiar um no outro.

Ele deu um sorriso amigável o rapaz sabia que tinha que mostra ser uma pessoa boa mais quando a rosada deu uma careta por conta do sorriso ele viu que era bem difícil convencer ela.

Sakura: ta bem o que vc sugere?

Sasori: vc e mais dotada de força bruta do que eu mas e sua perna esta presa eu solto a corrente e vc mim levanta.

Sakura: ti levantar...

Ele não a deixa terminar a frase que ia ser pelo jeito xingamento.

Sasori: estou colocando as opções nas suas mãos, si não quiser mim ajudar tudo bem mais saiba que quem vai ajudar primeiro vai ser eu.

Apesar dela querer matar ele o ruivo sabia que ela ia ficar com um peso na consciência. Pra não perde mais tempo ele si a rasto ate a perna da garota e menos de 1 minutos ela estava com o tornozelo livre da corrente.

Sasori: agora vc decide...

Ela olho pra o tornozelo que estava livre mais meio machucado pela pressão da corrente, e levantou com um pouco de dificuldade o corpo estava dolorido e cansado ela tentou andar dando alguns passos ate que paro de andar. Ela pensava em deixá-lo ali talvez ele morrese mais rápido, mas por que ela tava pensado daquele jeito avia sido treinada pra salvar vidas não acabar com elas, mais ele ah ele não merecia viver mais quem sabe.

Sakura deu um suspiro e girou o corpo e começo a andar na direção de Sasori com um olhar serio, quando fico a poucos centímetros ela si abaixo e olho ele nos olhos.

Sakura: ta eu ti ajudo.

Ele deu um sorriso angelical o ruivo sabia que ela ia ajuda ela era uma medica foi treinada pra ajudar não acabar com a vida de uma pessoa.

Sasori: obrigado

Ele deu a mão pra ela e a garota o puxo com força que o fez levantar rápido apesar de ser uma garota ela realmente era forte apesar da aparência frágil, ela colocou o braço dele em volta do pescoço e começo a andar.

Com um pouco de dificuldade ele também começo a andar andaram pelo quarto ate a porta em silencio quando passaram a porta pararam de andar.

Sasori: temos que nos livra do restante do liquido.

Sakura: água vai nos livra desta coisa?

Sasori: vai .

Ele apesar de estar fraco começo a puxa La por um corredor com muitas portas , o rapaz abriu um aporta e puxo a corpo da garota com força pra dentro do cômodo. Sakura cambaleou e viu que estavam em um banheiro.

Sakura: o que vc pensa que....


End file.
